Payback
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Crimes were committed against Harry Potter, yet no one would help him. He decided it was time to leave, for a while. When he returns he finally gets revenge on those that hurt him. Warning: slash. Bashing of almost everyone. One shot.


I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters.

I am posting a couple of stories over the next few days, then I am taking a break from writing. I have many stories that need finishing, yet I can't seem to find any inspiration. It seems my muse has left, hopefully she will return soon.

The first few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter was concerned, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger would both acting strange. A month later Harry could not believe what had happened to him. Even though it was very different from a man's point of view, he was still deeply hurt. He knew he could not let what happened be swept under the rug, he had to press charges.

When Harry tried to tell the aurors that Ginny Weasley had forced a potion into him which gave him an erection then she petrified him so she could have sex with him, they refuse to take any action, even with Harry yelled that he had been raped.

Right after the death of Voldemort Harry had stayed with the Weasley's, that's when things seemed to change. Harry couldn't believe the way Ginny behaved, or Hermione, she shocked Harry more than Ginny did, but it seemed no one cared how he felt, so he wasn't going to care about them. When the aurors refuse to take action that's when he decided to put some plans into action and hoped one day he would get back at those people who hurt him or refused to help.

Ever since Harry had defended Severus Snape, that was when his so called friends found out that Harry and Severus had been seeing each other in secret for two years, everyone had turned their backs on Harry. It didn't matter that he had walked to his death to save everyone, it didn't matter that he killed Voldemort which brought the end of the war and brought peace for the first time in more years than anyone could remember. All they saw was Harry lied to them and now they were going to make his life a living hell.

First was Ginny who wasn't going to let Harry have anything to do with the child she was carrying and second had been Hermione who explained she had also fallen pregnant to Harry when she had him petrified. No one apart from Harry and Severus knew what Hermione did, she admitted she loved Harry and had for years. When she found out he was gay and with Severus Snape she went crazy, attacking Harry with her wand and her fists before finally giving him the same potion that Ginny had used.

Ginny did offer Harry the chance to share in their child's life, Harry had to marry her to do it. He refused and told her she could go to hell, he had the love of his life and she wasn't anyone he wanted to know. Harry got some satisfaction when he told her and the rest of the Weasley's he wouldn't marry her. They all believed Harry would so he could see his child, they were shocked again when Harry punched Ginny in the face, knocking her out cold, then he apparated away.

Harry and Severus headed overseas to get away from the ridicule, the talk, the lies that were being printed every day. So even though Harry knew Ginny and Hermione were going to give birth to his children, no one would allow him to ever see them or have anything to do with the children.

Over the years Harry did occasionally use his power to spy on his daughters and one thing he hated was the fact Molly Weasley was looking after them full time while Ginny went ahead with her dream of playing quidditch and Hermione was also working her dream job at the ministry. No one but Severus knew how powerful Harry was, that the moment the horcrux was destroyed it released all Harry's power but also the part of Voldemort's soul that had been inside him had also given Harry his power as well. It was also combined with three items, the deathly hallows. Harry Potter was more powerful that any witch or wizard in history, even more powerful than Merlin.

So Harry settled into being an auror in Australia and with his power and how quickly he found any dark witch or wizard, he was made deputy head auror in the third year. By the end of four years there was no more crime in Australia, not even in the muggle world as Harry and his aurors would go under cover and take care of those crimes as well. That was when Harry Potter became head auror.

During this time Harry would lend himself out to other countries to help with their crime which made other countries crime free. But any witch or wizard who wanted to do anything against the law all decided to leave those countries and headed to the one country where anyone using dark magic never seemed to get caught, England. Harry had made sure to put statements out after his many arrests that if any criminal was smart they would move to England as those aurors and hit wizards were the worst in the world, that wouldn't know a dark wizard or witch if they had dark magic used in front of them.

Harry had received an angry letter from the minister for magic from Britain, naturally he had no idea who Harry was. He wrote that he owed an apology to the English aurors and hit wizards. Harry wrote back and said check the records and if there were worst statistics then he would apologise, Harry never heard from them again.

Severus had set up his own potion making business, naturally he used a different name even though the people in Australia didn't care about his past, they cared that he was able to make potions that cured a lot of ailments. One potion that was popular that only he supplied was to cure bad eyesight completely. Another potion that Severus invented and only administered himself was one that cured mind damaged to those people who had been held under the cruciatus curse for too long. He received requests from all over the magical world and Severus would arrive to administer his potion, the only time he ignored requests was from Britain. Just like Harry, Severus refused to aide that country in any way for their treatment of Harry, the young man that saved their world.

Back in England the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt called an emergency meeting. The old order of the phoenix was present, the aurors, the hit wizards and the heads of every department was present along with anyone important in the ministry.

'Crime has gotten out of hand, we need to take drastic measures. We got word that one person has organised all the dark witches and wizards so now they all look to him, the new Lord Voldemort he is calling himself. After a lot of research I found that we are the only country in the magical world with crime. There is this head auror in Australia that has cleaned up that country then he helped other countries. That is when all the criminals decided to head here, it seems they heard our law enforcement squads were hopeless and I hate to admit it but they are right. No arrests have been made in the last three years, people are being killed in broad daylight and in front of witnesses, yet they are never found.'

'Can we request this head auror to come here to help and maybe explain to our squads why he is so successful?'

'I have and all my requests have not been responded to, so I need two of you to head over there and speak with him. So Gawain and Ron, you two leave tomorrow, the port key will be ready to leave by twelve.'

Gawain and Ron nodded then left the office, they weren't sure if this trip would be quick or not, but they also knew it could take a lot of discussion to have this head auror agree to assist them. So they both headed home to pack for an overseas trip that neither of them knew how long it would take, whether it was a day or a month, they had no idea.

'Now to this potions master that has refused to help the victims of the cruciatus curse. All our attempts to persuade him has failed.'

'Why would he help others and not us Minister?'

'Well Mr. Longbottom, it seems he holds a grudge against this country, it is Severus Snape. So far we have not been able to speak with him as his potions labs are enchanted along with his home. From what I have been able to find out it was Harry Potter that used some spells he invented to keep anyone from finding them. So many dark witches and wizards have tried to break these enchantments and ended up in hospital or dead. Whatever Harry did made their wards unbreakable. It seems since Harry feels everyone turned their back on him he is making sure Severus does not help the people here that need it. We are going to send a few healers over there in the hope they can talk to one of them, hopefully Severus and he will change his mind once he hears the truth.'

'After the way Harry was treated, there's no way. Snape is very protective of Harry, we all saw it, so he won't do anything to help us. Surely we have potions masters that can work out how this potion of his works, someone must be better than him.'

'I'm afraid not Hermione, Severus has protected his potion with some type of spell. It does not show up in the patients so we have no idea how he makes it. And there is no one better than Severus Snape when it comes to potions.'

'Then my parents will never be healed and they are suffering more every day. If Harry won't help us Snape never will,' Neville sighed.

'Don't give up hope Neville, I'm sure once the healers explained how the patients here are becoming worse they will get the potion,' Hermione said encouragingly.

No one in that room believed Hermione, not after the way Harry Potter was treated. The only way would be to offer an apology and maybe give Snape some type of modern and expensive potions lab. Even then they have no idea if anything would work.

The following day Gawain and Ron arrived in the Australian ministry. They had an appointment with the head auror at one, so the two men sat in the cafeteria to have a cup of coffee while they waited. As they drank their coffee they watched and listened to everyone else that was there. One thing they both realised, everyone was relaxed, happy and seemed to be friendly with everyone. There was no scowling, not snide remarks, no bad comments or bad looks of any kind.

'It's like everyone loves their jobs and their lives, it's not natural boss.'

'I agree, but notice that everyone seems to be dressed in very expensive robes, their shoes are also expensive. One name I saw on the back of this blokes robes was maintenance, yet his in the same type of robes, expensive.'

Gawain and Ron watched and listened, it seems everyone that worked for the ministry earned the same amount of money, even the minister himself. They had no idea why they did this or how it worked, but they did not have time to sort it out as they had a meeting to attend. So the two men finished their coffee and headed for the lifts which took them to the magical law enforcement offices. They walked passed very stylish offices until the saw the sign for the auror office.

'Hello, we have an appointment with the head auror,' Gawain said.

'Oh yes Mr. Robards, he is expecting you, both of you,' the girl behind the desk smirked before flicking her wand at the closed door, 'Your guest have arrived boss.'

'Send them in.'

Gawain and Ron glanced at each other, neither of them liked the look the secretary gave them and weren't sure what to make of it. But they stepped into the office to see the back of a large chair but could not see the man sitting in it.

'I'm the head auror…' Gawain was cut off.

'I know who you are and why you're here. For me to help your country you would need to meet my conditions, which is the scroll on the desk in front of you. Take it, read it, agree by tomorrow afternoon by five. If you do not agree, go home.'

'Can we at least talk about these conditions?'

'No, and there will be no negotiations nor will there be a second chance, now leave.'

Gawain picked up the scroll on the desk then left the office with Ron. The ministry had found them rooms in a hotel within walking distance of the ministry, so they headed straight there.

Gawain and Ron started to read the head aurors' conditions which told them exactly who the head auror was.

'We're in trouble,' Gawain sighed.

'He's not worth that, so let's just go home.'

'No, not until I discuss this with Kingsley.'

'We can't agree to this boss, I definitely don't.'

'We've lost four aurors in the last two months, three from the hit wizard squad, not to mention how many are still in St Mungo's and some will remain there for ever. We can't dismiss this not when every other country has no crime and all the criminals are heading to our country. Then we have this new dark lord that is taking over. So you tell me Ron, give him what he wants or more of us will die, you, maybe, your wife, your sister, your mother, maybe even your daughter. It's getting so bad that no one can walk around Diagon alley without someone dying. So we need to discuss this with the minister,' Gawain went to the fireplace to make a floo call and he hoped they could connect him to the English Minister for Magic.

'Gawain, did you get him to agree to help us?'

'We never saw him, he just said take the scroll with his conditions and if we refuse there will be no second chance and no negotiations. Minister, what is he asking is ridiculous, but it's who he is that is the most surprising.'

'Tell me.'

'It's Harry Potter and his terms will mean the end of most of us, in one way or another.'

'So Harry and Severus are refusing to help their own country. From what I found out the head auror gives his services for free, but he won't do that with us, not until he believes we have been punished. We all spoke about Harry's claims, we refused to act. Does it leave any room for negotiations?'

'No, we have to give him everything he has asked or he will not lift a finger and all this must be done before he heads to England.'

'Explain his conditions,' Kingsley sighed.

'First is fifty million galleons to Severus Snape and any job he wishes, for life which will be done by unbreakable magic, using blood. Harry wants the same, but doesn't say which jobs either of them want. Every Weasley cannot work for the ministry or Hogwarts; that includes any Weasley by marriage, even children in the future. I will have to retire with no benefits and any auror who had been working when he filled out his complaint will also have to leave immediately and cannot work for the ministry or against the new ministry in anyway.

'His daughter is to be handed over straight away and Ginny is to be banned from playing or interacting with quidditch in any way for life then she is to spend ten years in Azkaban for rape. He also wants Hermione and Ron's daughter, but he never wrote the reason for that. He also wants but is willing to pay for the controlling interest in every newspaper and magazine in the country, along with a fifty percent partnership of certain shops. There is a list, shops like Ollivander's, Madam Malkin's, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies and about ten others. Again he is willing to pay for that himself.

'He also wants to be allowed to use a spell he invented on certain people. They are not named but it does say it won't kill them or require them to see any healer, they will be perfectly healthy, there will just be something missing. You are to retire and again never work for the ministry or hold any type of job that could have any say in how our world is run and do nothing against the new ministry. You cannot be involved in any way with Hogwarts, the same goes for me, the aurors and the Weasley's. Reporters will have to ask his permission before they can print a story.'

'Oh he really is pissed, if we refuse then our world is going to get worse. Tell me you're impression of the Australian ministry?'

'Everyone seems happy and well paid and we overheard that every person that works for the ministry receive the same wages, from the minister to the maintenance workers. It just seems like everyone is living the perfect life, a safe life.'

'How long has he given us to decide?'

'Tomorrow at five and there won't be another chance.'

'I'll call back in one hour.'

'Before you go, we have to make an unbreakable vow when we agree to this then everything must be done before he will lift a finger, or wand.'

Kingsley sighed again, 'Okay Gawain, I'll get back to you, stay close to the floo.'

Harry stepped into his living room to see Severus reading through a potions journal, 'They came.'

'We knew they would sooner or later. So was it the minister that went to see you?'

'No, the head auror, Gawain Robards and Ron Weasley. The moment they saw the scroll they would have known it was me.'

'We have a day before we know what they will do. Disguising yourself and spreading rumours that any criminal activity in England will be easy as their law enforcement people are hopeless worked really well. Are you sure about the job you want, if they agree that is?'

'Yes, I am, are you still sure?'

'Positive, I should contact Minerva, let her know it's being discussed right now. She will need to collect your daughters if they agree.'

'They would be six years old now, but are you sure that potion will work and not hurt them Sev?'

'Yes, you know I would never hurt your daughters love. But this will give the four of us a chance to start a life together. We have no idea what they have told them about you or me, but none of it would be good. They have bound to be lied to, this is the only way for them to hear and know the truth, and see the truth for themselves.'

'I know you wouldn't hurt them Sev, but we all know some people have reactions to some ingredients.'

'All these are harmless, it's the spell that makes the potion work. Now I'll be in the office contacting Minerva.'

Harry kissed Severus then headed to his own office with the hope he would have his daughters back sometime tomorrow. Six years of plans all came down to now and he just wasn't sure if it would work. But his other hope was the revenge he will get on everyone that turned their back on him and Severus. Some were easy, like Ginny, taking away her freedom but also her right to be involved with quidditch in anyway. What she won't know is the spell he will be using will make sure she can't even get a broom to fly.

Hermione will lose her daughter and her job at the ministry and once Harry reveals the truth about her feelings then she might just lose her husband, but she is another one that is having Harry's spell done on her, along with all the Weasley's.

Kingsley sat down once everyone started yelling about Harry Potter's conditions, but it seems no one had a way around it or how to stop the crime unless they agreed to his terms.

During the meeting they got word that around three dozen masked dark wizards attacked five different towns. Shop keepers, farmers and even parents were trying to fight these people, twenty six people died trying to defend themselves, their shops or their homes. The shops were plundered while the attack was going on, but the shops were also destroyed along with dozens of houses.

'We have no choice, we can't find these people and by the look of it they are building up quite an army. So unless one of you can come up with some way to stop this new lord and his followers, we have to agree to Harry's conditions.'

'Couldn't we make the agreement then all of us band together to change it after it's safe?' Hermione suggested.

It was on again, half the room thought Hermione had the right idea, some like Kingsley and Neville weren't sure it would work. Somehow Harry was able to get rid of crime in every magical country, so Kingsley believed Harry must be powerful, more powerful than they were. They voted and decided to go with Hermione's idea even though some didn't believe it could work or what could happen when they tried to get Harry out once he has done his job. They did change a few things before they all agreed to how they would get them out of the conditions Harry Potter has set.

Gawain and Ron arrived at the auror office, before they could speak the secretary indicated they should go straight in, which they did.

'Everyone has agreed.'

'Then the first thing to do right now is to make the unbreakable vow, oh by the way, it's not the one you know, it's my own invention,' Harry flicked his wand towards the fireplace, 'It's time, have her get them.'

'Will do my love.'

Harry slowly turned his chair, 'Well, let's get this over with, when will your minister arrive?'

'He will be here in the next half hour,' Gawain groaned and clapped a hand over his forehead.

'Boss, what is it?'

'Oh I just went into his mind to find the truth, it won't work. My method that I am using will mean when you agree, all people of the magical Britain have agreed to my terms as well. So even though Kingsley quit and was going to pretend to be minister won't make any difference. Do you wish me to continue or do you wish for your country to end up deserted with most dead. I already found out who is leading this new group of death eaters and I already know where all their hideouts are. You have one chance to save your country, you have five minutes to decide or I'm heading home.'

'Fine, we'll do it.'

'There's no use trying to arrest me Ron, you won't get a spell near me, you won't subdue me in anyway. Any spell aimed at me will rebound onto the one casting the spell, so I would be careful if I was you. Oh by the way,' Harry looked at his watch, 'Your home should be demolished by now, hope no one was home.'

'You didn't, my daughter was in that house.'

'You mean my daughter Ron, didn't Hermione tell you she also had sex with me to get pregnant. You see Ron, she never loved you, she loved me but since she could not have me she would settle for second best, you. But one thing she wanted to make sure of, that her kids did not end up yours, she didn't want little red headed kids that shovelled food into their mouth every minute of the day. So someone I trust has already collected my daughter from your home before it was pulled down. You should have done some checking when you moved in, my name was on the deed, just like it's on hundreds of other properties. So are we going to do this…Gawain?'

'Yes,' Gawain growled, he waited until Harry moved around the desk then watched as he activated some strange crystal orb, 'What is that?'

'This,' Harry smirked, 'it contains the blood of every person that ever went to Hogwarts for the last one hundred and fifty years and every person that worked for the ministry, worked at St mungo's, or born in Britain. This is something Albus Dumbledore and I came up with in the event that some people decided to run the magical world as they wished, sort of like how Voldemort wanted the world run, by his laws. So this little device will be making sure every person born in Britain over the last one hundred and fifty years are bound by blood wards, another little invention of mine. All you need to do is place your hand on the orb and it will bind my conditions by blood to every adult and every child, which means it is unbreakable.'

'Don't you need the minister to do this?'

'No, any person will make it activate,' Harry held out the orb, 'Five seconds or the deal is off and more criminals will be heading your way, not to mention a few suggestions to the new death eaters. One…two…three,' Harry smirked as Gawain Robards closed his hand over the orb making it glow. Once it faded Harry wandlessly and wordlessly cast a spell over the orb, then did another before it disappeared, 'My conditions cannot be broken in any way. Maybe you should head home Ron and say goodbye to your sister, she's about to be taken to Azkaban, for ten years. I will return to England tomorrow, once my two daughters are safely tucked away then I will do what I promised, end crime.'

'Before we go, what are the jobs you and Snape want?'

'Oh your looking at the new Minister for Magic not to mention the head of the governors, for life, and Severus will be Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and head Mugwump,' Harry jerked his head and the two stunned wizards floated out of the office before he stepped into his fireplace, 'Let's go love.'

'Everything is ready, Minerva got Rose settled, she has been given the potion by Poppy who is watching her while Minerva heads to the Burrow.'

Harry and Severus had their staff of house elves take all their baggage to their new home before the two men touched the port key which whisked them away from Australia, they landed in a very large living room in their manor home in England. They never stopped, just hurried up the stairs to one of the bedrooms.

'How is she Poppy?'

'She's fine Harry, sleeping while the potion removes all her memories. She will wake refreshed and her new memories will be in place. So young Rose here will believe she has known you and Severus since she was born. With her being so young she did not have a lot of memories to change.'

'Thank you Poppy, we know this must have been difficult for you so we do appreciate everything you did for us.'

'It was not difficult Severus, it was the right thing to do. After hearing what they were saying, the lies they told and what they did to Harry, not to mention how they were working for themselves and not the magical world, I knew what must be done.'

Harry was sitting on the bed stroking his daughter's head, 'How he never knew is beyond me, she has my nose, my chin, nothing at all like Ron. It's easy to tell she's mine.'

'Maybe he did know but chose to ignore it. By staying quiet he kept Hermione,' Poppy said.

'Yes, maybe he did, well now he knows what I was feeling when they kept me from my daughters.'

Severus and Poppy watched as Harry continuously brushed down his daughter's hair, again something she got from Harry, black messy hair.

An hour later Minerva carried in another sleeping girl, Lily, she placed her on the second bed then stood with Harry and Severus while Poppy administered the potion.

'She is like you Harry, but she has your mother's hair, not Ginny's.'

'Yeah, she does, so what happened?'

'When I arrived I showed Molly and Arthur the forms, then one of the aurors turned up to explain that it was all legal. They realised they had no choice but to hand Lily over, at the same time Ginny was being arrested. I would say she's on her way to Azkaban as we speak. So what have you decided to do first?'

'I am going to pass out my potion but I will inform them that without the follow up potion that has to be administered every year for the next five years then they will revert back to how they are now. I left the potions with the healers from the other countries. Even if they try to analyse it they will not work out what spell was used on the potion or how much power is needed to work the spell.'

'Once Sev has done that I will gather up those new death eaters. How come not one member of the magical law enforcement squad turned up to help those towns?'

'That is why they are hopeless Harry, they do not know what they are doing. All of them just like the money they receive without doing any work. Let's hope once you bring in the new laws it will finally make everyone realise that whether they do a job like working in the misuse of muggle artefact or an auror, they will earn the same amount but they must show they are working and not just sitting on their backsides doing nothing. So with this new law it makes sense to take a job that you enjoy and are good at, not just for the money?'

'Yes, it seemed to work for the other countries and now none of them earn any more than others. Those countries ministries are all running smoothly because there is no corruption, there would be no use when you can't earn more, magical binding contracts.'

'These two are going to sleep until late tonight, they are fine, so why don't you go down to eat,' Poppy suggested.

'That is a good idea Poppy, come on Harry, you can come back to your daughters soon.'

'Yes, alright,' Harry kissed both girls on the forehead, called a house elf to sit with the girls before leaving the room with Severus.

'The ministry and everyone that works for it are about to be shocked,' Minerva said but with a small smirk.

'Yes, they are and until I saw it for myself I didn't believe it would work, but it does.'

At the ministry, Gawain was explaining to Kingsley about the orb and how it contained everyone's blood. It was then that the group of people in the conference room realised they could not undo the conditions Harry Potter set down.

'So we have a new minister and chief warlock but also two people that can bring in any new law they wish without being challenged.'

'Did he say when Snape will see the patients at St Mungo's?' Neville asked.

'No, but reading over the agreement it will be done within the week.'

A woman stepped into the room, 'Every magical contract is cancelled and employment records of those mentioned in the agreement is also cancelled.'

'Just as you suspected…Kingsley.'

'Yes, so it seems some of us have to leave. Can you let Ron and Hermione know there is no use coming back here.'

'I'll take care of it.'

After everyone left Kingsley went to his office, he decided to stay until Harry arrived. He wasn't sure why when it's obvious that the young man would not change his mind or discuss his conditions. One thing Kingsley knew was he was curious as to how Harry Potter looked. The only good thing will come out of this is their country will be crime free.

When Harry and Severus got word that the girls were waking, both men rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom.

'It should be another minute or so,' Poppy said.

Harry sat on the chair between the beds, holding each of his daughter's hands. He felt small movements from them and could see their eyelids flicker until two sets of green eyes gazed at him and both girls were smiling. Lily and Rose climbed out of bed and sat on Harry's lap, both holding tight.

Minerva, Poppy and Severus moved back slightly to give Harry some time with his daughters.

'Harry would be forcing himself not to cry, he wouldn't want them asking why their daddy was crying,' Severus said.

'Yes, he will keep himself in check until he is alone.'

'Are you two hungry,' Harry grinned down at his daughters who both nodded, hopped off his lap then raced over to hug Severus.

'We're hungry papa.'

Severus smiled down at the girls, 'Then let's get you two fed.'

Harry picked up Lily while Severus picked up Rose and the two men headed downstairs with the two women following. They all went into the large kitchen where two house elves were cooking and cleaning.

'Can you get the girls some dinner Milly?'

'Yes Master Harry, their dinner is ready.'

'Daddy, can we go flying tomorrow?'

'We can in the afternoon, I have to work in the morning, just like papa.'

'Okay,' Rose smiled then continued eating.

Minerva, Poppy and Severus watched Harry as he watched his daughters. They could see moisture in his eyes but Harry will not allow a tear to fall, not in front of his two girls.

The following morning everyone at St Mungo's, whether patient, healer, medi-witch or cleaner watched as Severus Snape strolled casually through the waiting room then he disappeared through a door.

'Mr. Snape, thank you for coming. After all these years these patients are getting worse.'

'This will give them back their minds, but I will need to give them a follow up potion every year for the next five years or they will revert back to what they are like now. Once all potions are administered they will be perfectly healthy. This first one will give them back their minds, it will be up to you to get them back on their feet.'

'Yes, they will require a lot of therapy before their limbs will be functioning again. Did you wish to start in any particular order or just go from room to room?'

'I will start with the Longbottom's as I happen to see them cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch.'

'There son, Neville, and Lady Longbottom are with them right now, follow me Mr. Snape.'

Severus followed the head healer down a long corridor and into a room, 'Professor.'

'I am not a professor anymore Longbottom,' Severus stepped between the beds, 'I explained to the head healer that this potion will give them back their minds. But every year for the next five years they must receive a follow up potion or they will revert back. Once they have had all of the potions it will make their recovery permanent though.'

'We will explain it to them Mr. Snape, thank you. But please let me say that Neville nor I had anything against you or Mr. Potter. We both disagreed with what was done to both of you.'

'I appreciate your words Lady Longbottom, I'm sure Harry does as well.'

'How is he Mr. Snape?'

'He is a very angry and hurt young man, but right now he is finally feeling a bit of revenge to those who hurt him.'

'Has he got his daughter?'

'He has both his daughters, something most people do not know. Not only did Ginny Weasley rape Harry, but so did Hermione Granger. Lily and Rose are Harry's daughters.'

'Neville told me once that young Rose Weasley resembled Harry, but he was not able to say anything. Let's hope their influence will not hinder Mr. Potter getting close to his children.'

'It won't, now let's bring your son and daughter-in-law back. Oh Mr. Longbottom, it was Harry that made this potion possible. Yes I made it and worked on the ingredients, but it was Harry's power he used during the making of this potion that allows it to work on damaged minds.'

'I always knew Harry was powerful, even when we were kids. It was thanks to him that gave me confidence. So often I wanted to say something so everyone would give Harry a fair go, you too. I did find out that Ron felt hurt that Harry kept his relationship with you a secret. But I also got the impression that he knew Hermione cared more for Harry than for him.'

'Yes, we believe he knew the truth,' Severus stepped close to Alice Longbottom's bed, then very gently opened her mouth, pouring seven drops of the potion into her mouth then made sure she swallowed. Next he turned to Frank Longbottom and repeated the process, 'They should wake and be perfectly fine in five to seven minutes.'

'Thank you,' Augusta smiled before she turned back to her son.

'I know you guard your secrets to your potions Mr. Snape and I am not asking for you to reveal them. But this potion is a miracle, it truly is.'

'Even though this potion required a powerful spell, one that Harry came up with himself, the main ingredient is what allows it to heal completely,' Severus looked at the head healer, 'Harry Potter's phoenix added his tears to this potion and the rest of the potion I have under a stasis charm.'

'Phoenix tears, no wonder this works. I did not know Mr. Potter owned a phoenix.'

'Fawkes presented himself to Harry within a week of our arrival in Australia. Fawkes used to belong to Albus Dumbledore. It is rumoured that Albus would drink a cup of tea every morning that the phoenix added a tear to, which gave Albus his long life and is the reason he was so powerful. Even though that man was a very powerful wizard, he did seem to withstand quite a lot of spells over the years.'

'Does Harry drink tea with the tears in it?'

'We both do, every morning. I am not sure if they work, but I will say that neither of us have ever been sick, not in six years. With Harry, his eyesight healed so he no longer wears glasses. That gave me the idea to make the potion to cure bad eyesight.'

Harry Potter strolled casually and with ease through the atrium of the Ministry for Magic. Three times during his walk to the lifts spells were aimed at him and now those three who cast the spells were lying dead in the middle of the atrium. Harry ignored them and everyone else as he stepped into the lifts and headed to his new office.

Harry never acknowledged Kingsley, just sat behind his desk and pulled out some parchment from his briefcase.

'Why all this Harry?'

'That's Minister to you Shacklebolt, now leave my office before I have you escorted to the cells,' Harry turned his chair while he read but he did hear footsteps leaving.

Harry sent a dozen memo's before heading to the magical law enforcement offices. There were only two aurors sitting in the office. Harry stared intensely at both, one man about his age, one woman who was younger.

'You're both clean and seem to want to be aurors.'

'Yes, sir, we do, I have to say this, our training was not up to scratch. It is the main reason why we can never find those causing trouble.'

'Then I will give you some training even though I am Minister. So I take it the others left sometime last night?'

'Yes, Sir, all of them packed their personal belongings. Some tried to take files but none of the drawers will open.'

'I sealed all information inside the ministry and they will remain sealed until I unseal them,' Harry walked over to the file cabinets and with a flick of his wand the drawers opened. One file Harry looked through made him shake his head, 'Right here is the reports sent in by people who saw suspicious activity but it was never acted upon. Right, I'm going to be dealing with these new dark wizard, you two go through all this. Find any crimes that you believe you can deal with and do what you can.'

'Don't you want help…boss…Minister?'

'No, I do not need help, but you can call me Minister and I will make you both equally head aurors. Just be careful and do not take on anything you are not sure of.'

Harry left the auror office and headed back down through the atrium but this time everyone kept their distance.

It was three hours later that Harry Potter arrived in the middle of the ministry with one hundred and twenty dark witches and wizard. All were alive but unconscious and all were bound. He looked around as the applause started and realised that these people were victims just as much as he was. Harry nodded then levitated the men down to the holding cells, where he had to magically extend the cells to fit all of them. Once they were locked up he woke them up before heading back to his office. He found the heads of all the departments waiting for him, just as he requested.

Harry stared intensely at each one, some remained, other's disappeared with a slight pop making everyone gasp.

'What happened?'

Harry turned to the woman who spoke, 'They were only here for what they could get and believed they could change my mind. Now all of you are clean and wish to work and live in a world where everyone is treated fairly. Did the former government explain how this ministry will work from now on?' everyone shook their heads, 'From this moment on, whether it's the Minister or maintenance worker, from unspeakable to the people that cook in the cafeteria, you we will all earn the same amount of money. So if you do not like your job or believe you do not need to do the work then you best leave now,' Harry waited but everyone stayed sitting, so he cast his charm, 'That is done, you are all set to return to your departments. I will meet with each of you once a week and I will read every person that works in your department. If would be wise to tell me if you see anything suspicious or believe some are trying to work against this ministry because I will find out then you will be gone as well.'

Harry waited until everyone left them headed out. He had a few visits to make before he could head home to his girls and to his love.

Harry arrived at Azkaban, he walked straight towards the cell that held Ginny Weasley. He snarled at her as she glared back.

'I told you I would get even one day Ginny. Our daughter now has no memory of you or anyone in your family. The only memory she has is of me and Severus,' Harry moved his wand in a figure eight patter then circled it.

'What are you doing?'

'I just removed your magical core, another little spell I invented. Have a nice life, what's left of it,' Harry turned and walked away, ignoring Ginny's yells then cries.

Next Harry walked into the kitchen of the Burrow. He never spoke, just moved his wand again even with everyone glaring at him.

'Now I'm done.'

'What did you do…Potter?' Ron snarled.

Harry grinned evilly, 'I remove your magical cores, you are now squibs, or muggles, take your pick as it's the same thing. Oh in case you believe that telling my daughters anything, won't work. They do not know who any of you are, not any more. Have a nice life, what's left of it.'

Harry turned and just like in the ministry, felt a something hit his shield, he looked and saw the knife lodged in Hermione's chest, 'I warned everyone not to do that, seems you need to make funeral arrangements for Hermione.'

Harry left the Burrow then paid the last few people a visit, first was the former head auror then the three aurors who had been working when Harry first explained about the crimes against him. Once he removed their magical cores, he explained, then left.

Severus arrived back home just as Harry stepped out of the fireplace, 'So how did everything go?'

'Like I expected, with one difference, only Hermione tried to kill me, with a knife. But all the Weasley's including Ginny have now lost their magic. I did the aurors before returning home.'

'Did you find out about those dark wizards?'

'Locked up, every one of them. I have the two aurors who want to be aurors working on the files now. I could not believe how much training they had and what was left out. They do not know much more than a sixth year student.'

'You will get them up to scratch. Minerva would be working on the new classes right now, hopefully by the time the new year starts she will have the right people teaching.'

'She will now she can select people that wish to teach and that know how to teach. Let's go get our girls, they want to fly.'

Severus smiled at his husband before the headed upstairs to find their daughters. One thing that only a select few knew, the potion that was given to Rose and Lily wasn't just to remove their old memories and place new memories into their minds, but it also made the girls Severus' daughters as well.

Harry and Severus finally had their family and the life they should have had six years ago. The magical world in Britain was changing, for the better.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and I hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
